ouatfffandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Forest
''All information comes from the Enchanted Forest's page on the Once Upon a Time wiki. '' The Enchanted Forest, also known as Misthaven'','' is the home world of Emma Swan Inhabitants * Adair † * Adalyn * * Agrabahn Viper * Aide * * Alistair * * Amos Slade † * Anastasia F * Andre † * Anita † * Anton º * The Apprentice † * Ariel ^ * Argyle † * Arlo † * Aurora * Baelfire/Neal Cassidy † * Bartholomew † * Bashful * Behemoth † * Belle * Berkley * * Bilbo Baggins * Bishop * * Black Beard ^ * Black Knights * * Blacktooth † * Blind Witch * Blind Witch † * Blueberry Pie Gal * * Blue Fairy * Bo Peep * Bossy * * Burly Knight * * Captain * * Captain Silver † * Carny * * Charlotte † (formerly) * Prince Charming * Cinderella * Cora † * Cressida1 * * Cruella De Vil † * Daniel Colter † * Dead Eye * * Doc * Dopey * Donkey Driver † * Donna † * Driver * * Drunk Charlie * * Drunk Charlie's Friend * * Drunken Lout * * Prince Eric ^ * Eric's Footman ^ * Emma Swan º * Eva † * The Evil Queen * Fairy Godmother † * Flying Monkeys † * Frederick * Friar Tuck * Gaston † * King George * Geppetto * Glinda ^ * Gnome † * Grace * Grace's Caretakers * Granny * Gretel * Grumpy * Guard * * Guard † * Gus † * Hansel * Happy * Helper Dwarf * * Honora † * Hook º * Horatio * * Hordor † * Huntsman † * Isaac Heller º * Jack † * Jailer * * Prince James † * Jester † * Jiminy Cricket * Johanna † * The King * The King * * Lancelot * LeFou * * Lord LeGume * * King Leopold † * Knight * * Knight #1 † * Lead Guard * * Lewis * * Liam * * Liam Jones † * Lilyº * Little John * Lumiere ^ * Mad Hatter * Magic Mirror * Maid Marian † * Majordomo * * Massive Brawler † * Malcolm † * Maleficent * Maleficent's Unicorn * * Martin * * Maurice * Medusa † * Merida * Merry Men * King Midas * * Mid-Wife * * Milah † * Military Advisor * * Miller * * Monstro * * Morraine * * Morraine's Parents * * Mother * * Mulan ^ * Myrna * * Naval Captain * * Nova * Ogres ^ * Palace Guard * * Peasant * * Peasant 1 * * Peasant Boy * * Peasant Girl * * Peasant Man * * Peasblossom1 * * Peddler * Percival † * Peter † * Peter Pan † * Pierre Abelard * * Prince Phillip * Pinocchio º * Poseidon ^ * Prison Guard * * Pyramus * * Quartermaster * * Quinn † * Rapunzel * * Rapunzel's Parents * * Red Queen F * Red Riding Hood/Ruby * Rivers * * Robin Hood † * Rocinante † * Roland * Royal Aide * * The Royal Doctor * * Royal Guard * * Rumplestiltskin * Ruth † * Sailor * * Samuel * * Seer † * Sergeant * * Sheriff * * Sheriff of Nottingham * Siren † * Sleepy * Sneezy * Snow White * Soldier * * The Spinsters * * Stealthy † * Stephen † * Strumpet Thug * * Tavern Owner * * Tavern Waitress * * Thisbee3 * * Prince Thomas * Tinker Bell * Titania4 * * Mayor Tomkins * * Traveler (Forget Me Not) * * Troll Group ^ * Trish † * Ursula ^ * Valet † * Village Woman * * Watchy * * Wealthy Gentleman * * Wench * * William Durrant5 * * William Smee * Will Scarlet * Wolf * Woman Peasant * * The Woodcutter * King Xavier * * Young Man † * Young Woman * * Zelena * Zoso † Notes: ^: Current inhabitants * *: This inhabitant's status and/or current whereabouts is unknown * †: Deceased inhabitants * No mark: Taken to Storybrooke via either the first or second Dark Curse * º: In Storybrooke via other means * F:Former inhabitants